Xilimyth
Xilimyth Derlin is one of the supplemental characters that became integrated into the Interrealm Universe as a agent that goes from universe to universe while at the same time discovering hidden, yet to be unleashed powers that reaches beyond the celestial level. She is also a real character-played persona of a member/writer of FurAffinity going by the same name with various images and stories. About Xilimyth Character Evolution Sometime around the early 2000's or earlier Xilimyth starts out from her original base form: A sleek fast cheetah female and then onwards, starts to develop several other features and new add-ons as her character changes from cheetah, to dragon and currently into what her creator calls a "Dracat". Multilaterlism of a Dracat Around 2013, in her journal The Definitive Xili QA, she established herself as three different characters in three different story universes by their creators and how she functions in each one of them. They are the Senuvian, UO and Interrealm Universes. http://xilimyth.deviantart.com/journal/The-Definitive-Xili-QA-What-the-heck-IS-Xilimyth-414172186 - The Definitive Xili QA - What the heck IS Xilimyth * Senuvian - The Senuvian version of Xilimyth is, according to the journal the default version of the character, a strong and powerful warrior residing in the land of Senuvia and will be featured in a series of stories along with Cylnx's character Cheeyana in The Senuvian Chronicles. * UO - Short for Universal Observatory, a series of worlds and universes created by DocWolph, Xilimyth is a member of the organization set out to explore the deeper mysteries of the Great Wide Universe. She is also in a deep relationship with DocWolph in the comics but often get hastened due to her bouts of heavy mass growth caused by exposure to stellar elements or via an evil experiment caused by another staff member the mad scientist Siester. * Interrealm - In several stand-alone and commissioned stories, Xilimyth in this iteration is a Interrealm agent working for the civilian tier as a Lieutenant and field operative. In the story Alignment, her hidden powers as a star dragon are unleashed and becomes a massive being. Later stories at her request might add in some damsel-in-distress elements, but she shows to be a capable fighter in the long run. Abilities Xilimyth has a various set of powers according to what story you read but the basic powers she posses are superior strength and speed, high-intellect and agility. What makes her stand out in the UO and Interrealm Universes however is her heritage as a star dragon which causes her to grow and form more draconic features and to near god-like sizes. Biography The Cheetah from Another World Xilimyth was born in a world where the population has a seldom balance between human and select anthropomorphic animals. It is the Vela-designated world of "Earth K" in the Prometheus universe. She lives safely at home with her mother Caroline. both are humanoid cheetahs and lives a mostly normal life, consisting of running a job as a local at the rec center and weekends as store clerk and taking time to learn how to fight and exercise. She has gotten the name "Xilimyth" mostly by her father who for some reason kept vague details about him whenever Xilimyth asks about him. Then suddenly, she began to have strange dreams about dragons and the stars with a shadowy figure that almost looks like her, but far bigger. But she wakes up before she can learn any further details. Then came the day, everything stars to change for her, While waking down the street, she has been taken by a multi-species group of thugs who are trying to mug her. Her quick refusals earned her a hard beating until something triggered a transformation inside her, making her eyes glow and her body expand until she became as built as a seasoned bodybuilder, easily subduing those who have not ran away at the intimidating sight of a giant cheetah woman. After the fight however, Xilimyth comes to realize what has happened to her before the police came and bolted out of the scene, far faster than any vehicle this world has back home. A Deep Secret Arriving home, Xilimyth calls out to her mother for help and Caroline comes in shocked and stunned by her daughters' hulking appearance and utters something that caught Xilimyth's ear and needs to know what is happening to her. As the two sit down (Xilimyth's weight nearly tips and breaks the couch) Caroline explains one and for all about her father and what it has to do with her sudden growth spurt, She explained it happened over twenty-six years ago when she met an incredible man in her life and the rest of the details that resulted in them being married and later giving birth to Xilimyth. What Xilimyth didn't know of who his father really is and about his car accident death. Caroline explains that he did not die in a car accident, he left because it was his time to return. She revealed to her daughter that his father is a celestial dragon, the most powerful beings to ever roam the universe and up until his departure, he never knew about love, especially to a mortal woman like her, but it happened and has never regretted it. But the possibility of any of his traits passing on to her would be unlikely. Xilimyth is already having a hard time believing every part of this and soon became too much to take, she believe it was all just in her head but Caroline urges her that everything she says is the truth, Upset her eyes glowed, muscles grew even larger and in her frustration punched a steel support beam, bending it. Frightened and upset, Xilimyth runs up to her room, breaking the steps under her weight and accidentally ripping the door off in order to get in. This is just the first of her changes but it will not be the last of what is to come for her. Seek and Be Seeked Xilimyth has noticed her body returning back to normal after calming herself down and time has passed for both her and Caroline to reconcile and get the house repaired. It has been weeks before Xilimyth can get back any semblance of her life back after hiding away for so long after that fight. She resumed her job as a clerk and got back to her fighting classes but had an incident with side-kicking a punching bag and sending it flying across the room. Xilimyth is trying her best to not let her latent powers resurface again but that soon ended when she came across that same group of thugs who want payback. But this time, they are armed with special tools to take her down and knock her out cold. Waking up, Xilimyth finds herself in a hardened cage, on a hovering transporter heading out to the middle of nowhere. At the site, Xilimyth sees the group who took her down get their pay from a strange alien warlord who wants to take Xilimyth for "research", she also sees strange creatures that are not of this world and argue amongst themselves of what to do with her in order to get her star dragon powers out of her even if it means chopping her to pieces. She tries to escape even with gaining more mass, but the cage proved too strong or her to break, when suddenly two of the aliens fired up at the sky and get blasted in return by a powerful energy beam. In the scramble, Xilimyth can only take cover in the cage as the dust and flames cover everything around and suddenly gets grabbed and rocketed high up into the air. With Xilimyth at a far and safe distance, the top of the cage is ripped off clean and is greeted by a giant, blue, gloved hand. Carefully, it pulls her up and is greeted by a large, blue dragon. It is Xendrian and he is here to help get her out of this mess, after she gets over panicking and screaming at the sight of a dragon first. Choices After the encounter, Xendrian blends himself in as a native Lion anthro and meets with Caroline who is just relieved to see her safe again. It was hard to explain what has happened, but worse that Xendrian had to explain the unbelievable bad news of who is after Xilimyth and won't stop until he gets what he wants. His name is Oeter and Interrealm has been after him from universe to universe to stop his plan of hunting down various "power entities" including celestial "star" dragons to get their abilities to breed a generation of powerful warriors. Eventually, he thought it was better to go after half-breeds like Xilimyth, and until he gets what he wants, Xilimyth will not be safe in this world. That's where Xendrian offers to keep her in a safe location on an alternate world that has not been under anyone's radar for a long time, She'll be safe there until Oeter is captured but Caroline easily dismisses everything Xendrian has said even though Xilimyth can vouch for him in knowing that it is true. But it spiraled with both Caroline and Xendrian getting into a heated argument and in her frustration, Xilimyth grows and bashes a wall to stop the both of them fighting. Xilimyth never intended to frighten her mother but she couldn't stand to see her in this mess. Feeling her power growing inside herself she collapses to her knees and feels her back on fire, suddenly sprouting large, powerful wings. Distraught over the matter and struggling to get back on her feet, Xilimyth makes the decision if it can help her to go with Xendrian until the problem blows over. What she'll learn instead, will help her comes to terms with what she is about to become. Stayover: Part One Xilimyth's first trip across the multiverse was exhilarating for her, the world she lands on is one that has few human civilizations, enough to build an outlook base for her to stay a couple of months. Xilimyth was curious over the numerous spaces and items her new home has, including a gym. Xendrian explains that its just a training room for the strong types to kill time. Over a nightly meal, Xilimyth sparks a conversation with her supposed guardian over what it feels like to suddenly have powers out of nowhere. His honest answer says much of how much frightening it was not understanding it at first time and how he had his weredragon years before becoming a dragon permanently. Overtime with help from friends and later the agency, he learned how to better accept his fate and use it to his advantage. He then reminded her about the energy blast that rocked the site she was before. IT was from her own energy breath weapon, a trait long gone among his kind: The Bahamutians, now reawakened. If he didn't have that help, that same blast would have destroyed everything within three miles. Looking at her hands and the slight glow off her eyes, she asks if in his world, there is a way to "cure" herself, take her powers away and become normal again because she had never asked for any of this to happen. He understands her trouble and the consequences that fall on her and her mother, but he only counters it with three words t hat echoed in her mind: "Why would you?" Xilimyth thought about that through, hiding her powers couldn't help, but nether does using them without learning much about them. With access to the base's computers, learns as much as she can about the celestial dragons, her father's species can do and a known history of known hybrids scattered across the various worlds of the Thirteen Realms. It was then, she could not hide her abilities anymore and the thought of returning to normal could not last as long as Oeter is running free. Instead of fighting it, she will fight with it and begins to use every available resource the agency has. Stayover: Part Two While keeping her sanity by keeping audio-only contact with Caroline and her friends who fall for the belief that she is going on a away vacation for a couple of months, a cover Interrealm has made for her stay on this alternate world. She uses various helpers and trainers she requested to learn more about her body and those latent powers, granted none of them has ever seen a celestial hybrid before, but work their hardest to suit her needs. Charting her progress in learning how to use her powers and control her random growths even once reverting her wings back for a time, until they re-sprouted again. She later hits the training room and that's where the real changes for her began, lifting various weights made her feel and look stronger even one spell causing her to rip out of her clothes after doing several kilotons on the leg press. When Xendrian returns, he is shocked to see what Xilimyth has become, he knows that many take time to get used to their powers, Xilimyth embraced it in spades with a taller more muscular body. A frame that even the most seasoned powerbuilders take years to do. Xilimyth never felt more alive than she ever does before. Xendrian is surprised as well and before he asks, Xilimyth answers his question before of "Why would you?" After learning so much, she wouldn't anymore. Suddenly a red alert reaches Xendrian's realmengine and the news is not good. Weeks of searching Oeter have been fruitless because he manages to evade them and other authorities for so long, but his obsession with capturing Xilimyth has led him to do the unthinkable: Capture Caroline and leaves with a message: Either Xilimyth surrenders or she dies, Xendrian goes but Xilimyth stops him determined to save her mother despite knowing nothing of the situation. Xendrian doesn't let her follow him but as he transverses to the location, Xilimyth leaps in and bear hugs the dragon, not letting him go as they travel back. The Power of a Celestial As the two arrive, Oeter shows up and instructs them to go to the middle of this world's desert, there, they will do an exchange, Xilimyth for her mother and they'll both leave. Her mother urging her not to give herself up. But seeing Oeter, pressing a big, scary dagger against her throat shows she has no other choice. But at the last second Xilimyth gets Caroline, he gives the signal and Xilimyth strikes Oeter with an enlarged fist. It turns out it was never Xilimyth at all but a operative with shape-shifting abilities and a massive fight ensues, Xendrian gives Caroline to the real Xilimyth and is nearly horrified by her more larger appearance, but all she can think now is to get her out of the fight. Seeing the two run, Oeter pulls out is heavy blaster and fires at the two running females and they get caught in the blast. Xilimyth survives, but her mother is severely hurt, which then throws her into a rage that activates her latent powers. Caroline wakes up to see her daughter become more like her father, larger muscles grew in place, her wings reformed and spread out wider and her tail became thick and powerful like a real dragon tail while keeping her feline appearance and charges, knocking Xendrian aside and strikes Oeter hard. Oeter's obsession may want him to get a star dragon hybrid, but being blind and shortsighted to the wrath of one made him powerless to stop her. Even when he pulls out his heavy blaster, Xilimyth crushes it and it explodes, sending him flying to the nearest ravine. Surviving the explosion herself, the once mighty alien overlord is grabbed by his collar and held over the deep ravine by a enraged winged cheetah who has many things to do to him. Xendrian urges her to stop and control herself before she kills him, he has lost and so does his plans, Xilimyth angrily and with tears looks back to Xendrian and asks of what is to stop the next madman from going after her again. Xendrian answered with him, herself and the agency, but it can't start with killing Oeter in cold blood especially when that is what her mother didn't expect her to become and in her frustration, throws the warlord into the hands of the operative who then cuffs him. Later, XIlimyth returns to Caroline who is recovering from what is just a knockout, looks to Xilimyth and her new appearance, unbelievably, she asks if this is what she came to accept, XIlimyth only nods and they hugged. Now with her personal nightmares over, she is left to know what is next. Aftermath It has been a month now since Oeter's capture and Xilimyth herself regains much of a semblance of a normal life as she can, with a minor difference. She remains a small-built cheetah thanks to the help of the metamatter watches supplied to the agency. She doesn't feel bound by the social qualms of being a larger-than-normal female with muscles and a permanent set of wings, but Xendrian felt it is better this way since her world isn't ready for it yet. While continuing life with friends and her mother who is growing more adjusted to how she's handing her new powers. She gets help from special trainers to help further manage her powers and come to terms with it. Because of her father's lineage, Xilimyth is thrown into a world no one has ever seen and brings up questions never before asked or couldn't because of her old life. Eventually into the third year, Xilimyth musters up the strength to ask his now close friend and ally Xendrian if she can join the agency. Civilian Agent Xilimyth With reluctant acceptance, Xilimyth hit the ground running with the agency, receiving training from various instructors in which ways to use weapons, to use her special powers and to just use fists because in each universe, any one of those abilities will stop working and would have to rely on other parts. Now driven by questions of her linage and a need to protect her own world from what evil can befall it, Xilimyth rose through the agency through missions and various adventures to become a lieutenant of the civilian tier at age 27. She currently visits back her home universe while residing at her new home at central headquarters in Brookmont. Other Media and Info * Featured in several comics done by DocWolph as a staff member, husband to DocWolph Warpwaulph and mother to their first child. Amidst her various transformations and extreme stellar-based growth spells. * As a Interrealm operative is in two non-canon commissioned stories, Alignment and the partly canceled, Extraordinary Measures. Gallery TS-cheeta-blast-Cweb.png|Extradimensional Quickshot by Toughset References External Links *Xilimyth on Furaffinity *Xilimyth on DeviantART Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)